


Memories

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on most recent stream, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Ranboo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Ranboo loses his Memory Book.
Series: my dsmp stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Kudos: 108





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY FIRST RANBOO FIC BBY!!  
> Man,, hes grown so much since when i found em  
> also his acting is fucking immaculate

Ranboo was frantically running through where he had recently been on the SMP. 

Why? Oh, he lost his memory book.

You know, the book that carries everything he had done, and shows how easily he betrayed Butcher Army. It's basically his moral backbone, having shown who does what and what's good or wrong. 

It has the notes that Tommy is still alive. 

It has the notes that he gave Techno his armor back. 

It has practically everything he knows about everyone on this server.

He had to find it. He had to find it before anyone else could find it. 

..

...

What if somebody already had it?

He was aware he was talking in the third person to himself now, but he couldn't bring himself to care despite how weird it sounded.

After having checked where he had most recently been, he ran back to his house, turning some heads, to check if he had just missed it.

He found it in an upper chest.

He never left it there.

.

..

...

Someone took it.

**Author's Note:**

> comment mod is on because this was rushed sorry


End file.
